1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination artificial candle and urn having upper and lower chambers in which to store candle oil and the ashes of a departed loved one (e.g., a pet) who has been cremated. The combination herein disclosed provides an aesthetically pleasing and dignified memorial that can be easily transported from place to place so that the memory of the loved one will not soon be forgotten.
2. Background Art
As will be known to their owners, pets can often become cherished members of the family. Once a beloved pet dies, there are few options available to the pet owner to honor the pet's memory. One option is for the owner to bury his departed pet in a pet cemetery or near his residence. Another option is for the owner to have his pet cremated. The pet's ashes are then typically buried or spread over an area which the pet is known to have frequented.
However, should the former owner move, the memory of the pet may tend to fade. That is, it may not be possible for the owner to remain near the buried remains of his pet if the owner relocates far from the burial site. In this same regard, once the pet's ashes have been buried or disbursed, the owner may not be able to easily visit the site from a remote location. In cases where the remains of a pet provide a source of comfort to its former owner, there may be a void in the owner's life which is difficult to fill.
Accordingly, what would be desirable is an aesthetically pleasing memorial and tribute to a departed pet in which the pet's ashes can be stored, easily transported, and kept nearby so that the pet will not be easily forgotten regardless of the location of the former owner.